


white feathers and cowardice

by dogVSdog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt No Comfort, Running Away, Vomit Mention, War, lowercase fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogVSdog/pseuds/dogVSdog
Summary: and they'd run; far away to the ocean's meet. salt and bitter wounds, the plan of a man doomed to die.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	white feathers and cowardice

tommy and tubbo panted as they ran through the forest; the forest in which they had both first spawned upon their arrival to the smp. the forest which everyone had spawned in, actually. 

_how ironic. how so, so ironic._

all of them; birds of one feather, fighting and gnawing away at their own brethren without a moment of regret.

_how sad; how pitiful._

the bloodshed of their violence merely byproducts of those who’d been unlucky enough to make friends out of the hidden enemy.

_how pathetic— how embarrassing of them._

and now; they were running. away from all the danger, away from all the trauma. their chests heaved with effort as they both ran away with the weapons that could’ve saved their people, their families. (they were too scared to try.)

_how cowardly._

a white feather fell to the ground where tommy had crushed a small bunch of dandelion with his shoe out of haste.

-

it was dusk when they’d stopped running. a small beach cove dotted with sea life of all forms and graciously coloured coral which dared to show their colours to the world above the ocean; _its beautiful,_ tommy thought.

the sun peeked over the short cover of the horizon, sinking deep into the sea. it was weird seeing the sunrise without having to scale a wall; tommy noted.

(maybe it was weird not being home. not that he’d admit that to himself in such a state.)

“tommy!”

“ i found a cave! come by when you're done, okay?”

tommy nodded without words.

he simply stared into the ocean before turning around to leave. the depths of the ocean only stared back; the feeling of eyes on tommy’s back lasting until he got far into the cave.

(there’s nothing for you here, boy.)

though, the salty air of the sea would once again lure him in like a fish baited with shrimp.

naive and young; the cowardice in tommy’s actions settling themselves deep into his thoughts.

(despair and wallow in the consequences of your actions later.)

-

a cry for help; and tommy shook awake.

he rolled out of the makeshift shared bed that he and tubbo shared; the latter still in a deep sleep despite the noise that had rolled in from the gaping mouth of the cave.

it was dark out. tommy didn’t want to go.

_coward._

he cradled his head in his arms; sitting on the edge of the bed.

he didn’t want to go.

the stars laughed at his demise; for he was a man truly meant to meet a fate worse than death.

(the poisoning of his thoughts proved to further drive him mad— a madness that would last his life and even longer.)

-

_were we wrong to run away?_

the thought came during dinner; the alluring smell of soup and the comfort of his best friend enough to make his mind waver and coax the deepest thoughts out and away from the farthest corners of his disgruntled mind.

“do you think we were living on borrowed time?”

_shit._

tommy startled and slapped a hand over his mouth. he cautiously peeked at the other, who was stroking a fox that was curled over his lap. tommy tested the waters. 

_how much did tubbo hear? should he continue?_

“do you think it was wrong of us to run away..?”

his voice was barely a whisper, air wisping through his teeth like a pained hiss. tubbo seemed to hear though, and looked up towards tommy slowly.

a ring in the wind, and a weak glint in tubbo’s eyes. the fox by his side slid off his lap and hopped away into their cave.

“i dont know.”

his gaze fell downwards, into the soil and rock. a sigh; then rustling.

tubbo retreated back into the cave without a word more, and tommy couldn’t think of a moment where he’d wanted to throw up his dinner and sink deep into the ocean; away from the lights and beauty but into a place where he would never be found again.

(go drown. die. do something for humanity.)

-

the next time tommy would come to his senses would be when he’s on the verge of death. (who’d think?) tubbo had been spared but him? mercilessly cut down both physically and emotionally without hesitation.

he’d been stabbed during a morning fishing run; a flash of bright green and blood droplets flying. there he was on the beach; silent and still as his blood soaked deep into the sand where he’d stood almost every morning.

_why like this?_

“let go of me, please! where’s tommy?”

tubbo’s voice, followed by heavy sobbing and the thrashing of heavy fabric against the wind. a gun was cocked.

“shut up! just get on the horse, tubbo!”

wilbur’s rough voice, with grunts that he assumed came from fundy and dream holding tubbo down.

_where did we go wrong?_

with every blink and thought, tommy believed he could feel more blood rushing out of him. so he guided his vision toward the ocean instead.

 _the water was loud,_ he noted.

(probably because the angry mob was long gone; far away. they’d left him here to die.)

the coral colours were fading; the schools of fish he’d seen upon their arrival to this small cove were merely deep faded grey swirls against the angry tide of the ocean. the bitter scent of fish and salt stung tommy’s nose.  
(there’s nothing for you here, boy.)

without a word, he slowly pulled himself towards the ocean.

(despair and wallow in the consequences of your actions later.)

 _we were wrong,_ he thought. _we were wrong to run away._ Blood flowed heavily from his wounds faster, the crimson-soaked sand being dragged with his unarguably half-dead body.

(the poisoning of his thoughts proved to further drive him mad— a madness that would last his life and even longer.)

the softest wave washed over his bruised hand, the wet sand it revealed below acting as leverage for him to pull himself into the depths he so wished to see easier.

(go drown. die. do something for humanity.)

the salt in the water scratched, cut, bit at his wounds. tommy hissed in pain. he could turn back now, but what was there left for him in the living world? he only pulled himself deeper into the ocean.

now, waist deep, he stood up in the water. the pain was immense, fierce as it ripped through his very core.

he kept walking.

_“tommy, look! i have a pet fox now!”_

another step.

_“here, a flower for you! i found it while i was out.”_

another. he was neck deep now, the cold water laving across his neck, threatening to pull him deeper.

_“youre my best friend, tommy!”_

the final step.

the floor below him was soft as he sunk deeper into the abyss, pulled in only by the ocean’s current.

it was dark.

it was getting cold.

where was everyone?

_were we wrong?_

his vision was fading.

_was i wrong?_

the light that danced across the waves above him disappeared. the water around him no longer cold, but instead warm. the warmth he’d felt throughout his time in l’manberg before his fall; a simpler time where it were only the semi-sentient mobs that wanted him _dead_.

a single white feather fell onto the water’s surface above tommy, absorbing the water that it lay on and sinking to land beside the boy.

> tommyInnit drowned.

**game over!**

return to title screen  
close tab

**Author's Note:**

> essentially the feather thing is a war reference (cause they were involved in war) . like women would giev men who were too afriad to go to war white feathers to indirectly call them cowards ?? s confusing shit  
> anyways  
> find me on ig at arwenscity :] hit up my dms!


End file.
